Claire Le'Cainte
Abbess Claire Le'Cainte is a war priestess that now fights for The Citrine Eagles, an Alterac-based military order. She is known in Kalimdor as a foreign priestess who served alongside the Kal'dorei in many battles after the third-war. The Sentinels have transformed Claire from a doctrine-wielding priestess of the Holy Light to a polytheistic warrior of both Elune and Holy Light magics. They burned away her fears and doubts, molding her into what she is today; a trained killer. Appearance Resolute. Graceful. Formidable. At any social event, beauty and her toned muscular features would seem to be her only attribute. As Claire gathers her weapons and armor for battle, however, formidable would be the only truth. Claire retained her youthful visage through her decades of servitude to Azeroth. Her silver locks, colored with Kaldorei hair dye, will remain silver until Claire's demise. The woman's hair would always be intricately braided back, leaving a few loose curls to her front. Wardrobe Simple yet elegant, Claire tailors all of her battle attire and casual wear herself. As she looks towards the local blacksmiths to design intricate metalwork in her robes, they are brilliantly woven with enchanted threads. Her main battle attire set would have sapphires inlaid into them as small beams of starlight would shine through. The bottom portion would be expanded out, revealing her tight leggings and war boots to the woman's front. This would also provide restriction-free movements. Weapons Before her capture in Duskwood, Claire had a sceptor in the visage of the symbol of faol blessed by a priestess of Stormwind. Long ago, Claire found a cursed sickle used by Satyrs during sarcificial rituals in Feralas. She took the sickle to a priestess of elune, and had it purified by the moon goddess's grace. Later on, she looked to a blacksmith to install expensive chains onto her sickle so that she may use it more effectively during combat. Using both of these weapons in unison, Claire balances the power of Elune and the holy light during combat, creating devastating results for her enemies. Personality Claire is often outspoken when things go amiss, yet quiet quiet when her path of life is going well. Even during a dispute, Claire keeps her calm demeanor and soft tone. Her entire being reflected a kind, and gracious mother, looking over her "children." Children, which would be the members of whichever order she serves. Claire loves her family more than most would, fighting fiercely, and even outmaneuvering her enemies if an innocent should find his or her way into harm. Outside of combat, Claire holds her head high, speaking eloquently whenever possible. She is extremely kind and considerate to those who return her generosity. Claire's time with The Sentinels have turned her into a war machine, however, carrying out orders first from superiors and asking questions later. Inside combat, Claire is a daunting force to behold. As if her war priestess armor isn't enough, the woman shows little to no emotion during combat when her hood covers her face. Full History (WIP, subject to change!) Claire's Childhood (Warcraft - Warcraft II) Claire grew up in Lakeshire nestled inside the Redridge Mountains thirty-seven years ago. Claire grew up comfortably with her parents, Elijah and Myra Le'Cainte. Her father was a fisherman for the town, and her mother was a seamstress. The two, together, made enough to support their daughter, and later, Claire's little brother, Toulouse. While Claire was more erudite than anything, Toulouse was the trouble-maker and rebellious child. Claire eventually learned of the light, and studied it with the town's priest for little over ten years. The young, budding priestess would be almost eighteen now during the end of her training. As the siblings grew older, a rift began forming between them as they both ended up leaving Lakeshire, saying sorrowful goodbye's on their way out. A young Claire decided to travel towards Kalimdor for her first pilgrimage, a strange and foreign land at the time being. Claire's parents, who were extremely reluctant to send their only daughter to a foreign, dangerous land, loudly protested against her pilgrimage. Yet, one night, Claire gathered supplies and headed out towards a nearby town on the sea. Claire bought a one-way ride to Darkshore, Kalimdor. At nineteen, the young woman eventually settled on a campsite by a Kaldorei village, all by herself, with only a thin libram and a wooden staff for protection. One night, an army of strange looking women surrounded her. They had purple-blueish skin, long, pointed ears, fangs, and were extremely tall. The Kaldorei? ''Claire thought. One woman, looking different from the rest, approached Claire, knocking her square in the gut. Claire would fall, only to rise as the assailant held her dagger in one hand, putting it at the Claire's throat. The Kaldorei would speak in Darnassian towards her as Claire's facial expression is full of fear and tears. Claire began pleading for her life, telling them she is a priestess traveling the world to learn more about the differing cultures. The woman put away the blade, sensing the authenticity of Claire's words. The Sentinel would grab Claire's arm, pulling her straight onto her feet with her mighty strength. The group of warrior women would escort Claire to a nearby village where she was presented before a Sister of Elune that put the young human through strict questioning. Claire, with an eloquent speech of her entire life, swayed the Sister of Elune into letting her stay inside the village, if she would aid in anyway she could. Claire agreed, and started sewing for the town, for quite a while actually. Claire grew comfortable with her new life in the town, and decided to stay. She made friends with mostly everyone, even during the horrid events of the third war. Claire and The Sentinel Army Following the events of the third war, Claire remained stagnant in the village, tiring of her thought "imprisonment." The now, twenty-five year old, saw nothing left for her inside the town, but heard of the turmoil happening to the south in Ashenvale. She heard of the supposed "Grand Alliance" that the Kaldorei have allied themselves with, the Lordaeron Humans in particular. The orcs was amassing armies to tear down the sacred tress of the Kaldorei for mere timber. Claire saw this as an opportunity for her to make a great difference in the world. As the woman was already friends with many of the townspeople, it was easy to sway them for her to tag along beside them into Ashenvale, providing emergency tailoring whenever needed. Claire also saw this as a bonus for her elongated pilgrimage. The rather large group of Sentinels, most sent from Darnassus, treated Claire poorly along the ride. They saw her as an ignorant child, which in their eyes, was true. Claire took the bullying and various punishments quite well, knowing that her hardships would eventually pay off. The first logging camp that The Sentinels raided was met with a complete slaughter of hundreds of orcs. This took a toll on Claire's personality for the time being. She found it was easier to pull up her brown hood, so that no one could see her frightened tears. The tears drained from Claire during these times were eventually turned into strength in the passing years. The Kaldorei conquest of their own land conquered many Kaldorei lives, but nothing in comparison to the orcish demise. Claire began training with a Sentinel friend she met back at the village for a while in the art of staff combat. They trained day and night while the bulk of the army was still off fighting orc forces. A few years later, and Claire ultimately joined The Sentinels in battle. The few Sentinels that witnessed Claire's ruthless ways in battle were impressed, the scared little girl died long ago in the woods of Ashenvale, rebirthed into a killing machine. Then, news came from Silithus. The Qiraji were on the rise, and the gates of Ahn'Qiraj were reopened. Ahn'Qiraj War The harsh road to Silithus was filled to the brim with violent war-bands of chieftans, vicious wildlife, and Silithud. The group Claire traveled with was an experienced team of warriors, now, herself included. Claire would use her newly- bladed war staff and newfound astral magics learned from a Sister of Elune traveling with her group. Her bond with The Sentinels is now completely in tact, as most accepted Claire's aid with this crucial task open-heartedly. When the Kaldorei army finally reached Silithus, they were met hard with the horrors of the Qiriaji empire. The war would spand for a little over a year, with the gates finally reopened to defeat an Old God controlling the empire. Claire and her group arrived as reinforcements, fighting the bulk of the army that had escaped the cursed city. Once the brave, unnamed heroes took the city and silenced the Old God with the aid of the Bronze Dragonflight, Claire's sentinel group looked to the north, to quell the Qiraji threat looming underneath Feralas. Trouble in Feralas Claire's time in Feralas with the Kaldorei lasted another couple years, with her helping them secure the Qiraji threat in southern Feralas. Monolithic holes were dug into ancient Highborne ruins by the monsters. They would flood outwards periodically, attacking Kaldorei strongholds as well as the various ogre villages. The threat was soon quelled through harsh work by Claire and her team. The holes were burned through, and then filled. The naga threat was next, on the western coast. While the bulk of the invading cursed highborne were slain, many laid dormant below, taking over the entirety of one of the western islands of Feralas. Claire and her group were eventually pushed back towards Feathermoon Stronghold, where they plotted their next assault. Months past and the group laid siege to the island with a full fleet of Kaldorei ships. What was waiting for them however... was unexpected. Satyrs and Naga both combined their forces and fully decimated the invading ships. Claire and her allies were flung into the sea while naga entered, slaying Kaldorei left and right. Claire, with her staff lost in the ocean, was completely unarmed. The few surviving Kaldorei met the satyr and naga army on the beach, proving to still put up a fight. Claire soon joined them in the fight, using her astral spells to decimate her opponents. Left and right they fell, until reinforcements arrived. Claire, drained of her mana, thought this was it. All of her life, gone in this moment. Death by naga and satyrs. She thought of what was going to happen to her body afterwards, then she saw the sickle. A dead satyr laid nearby, grasping a sickle in its twisted hand. Sickle in hand, Claire proved to be just as deadly with it in comparison to her staff. Claire and the remaining Sentinels were able to keep the dark army at bay until emergency Kaldorei ships arrived. Devastated by their loss, Claire left Feralas with her group of Sentinels. They returned to Silithus, to only come back to a land they once knew. Placeholder Claire's Return to the Eastern Kingdoms "''I heard of one woman in particular, one that was gentle enough for the common folk to love. And the same woman with the strength and vigor to control her enemies. Highlord Zaria Blackmoore was the one I heard of in Kalimdor. A young woman, amassing a grand army. The war was settled in Kalimdor, there was no reason for me to remain. The turmoil rose in the Eastern Kingdoms during my absence. Do you remember the day I 'stumbled' onto you? I didn't find you by chance, Mother." - Claire to Mother Philiope Ladimore Thero'shan is what title was given to Claire. A noble student of the ways of the Kaldorei. Claire accepted the gift as well as her now trusted companion and war mount, Moonpaw. Now, a thirty-seven year old, Claire has personally seen most of the good The Sentinels have done for the land of Kalimdor. The war, for now, was settled enough in the western edges of Azeroth. The woman would soon hear of the turmoil sturing in the Eastern Kingdoms, especially towards the north in the Alterac. Whispers were arriving to The Sentinel's weekly of the disaster of a once great Kingdom. Claire heard other whispers of a brave, noble Highlord. In a short period of time, The Citrine Eagles, rose victorious amongst the forgein and local threats of the Alteraci. She would, relunctantly, say goodbye to the many friends she has spent her time with in Kalimdor. Claire decided to move in with her brother, Toulouse, who she recently was reacquainted''' '''with. When arriving to Stormwind, Claire would soon found out through subtle hints and observation that her little brother was in some dangerous ties with local thugs. Claire, with the mind of a sentinel, "helped" Toulouse with his problems, cutting ties swiftly and violently with the thugs. Her brother would make various shipments of strange goods to Ironforge, leaving Claire to begin planning on how to join the eagles. Reading up on the Church of the Holy Light's doctrine for good measure, Claire learned beforehand of The Citrine Eagle's "holy" ways. She feigned interest in the doctrine to gain approval from Mother Philiope Ladimore, whom she tracked down in the Stormwind Cathedral. She was soon swept away by the eagle's call, swearing fealty to the highlord herself. Claire promptly joined the Silver Hand of the order, promoting through the ranks to sister after many trials. She thought that if she was to truly make a difference, power was to be gained in the order. And power, she was granted. The eagles soon learned of Claire's vicious ways in combat, and while some were impressed, others were disgusted by the supposed "holy" priestess. Current Storylines Shalla'tor Garrison (In Progress) The chapel at Tranquil Gardens Cemetery was Claire and Mother Ladimore's first objective when the head of The Citrine Eagle's called for Claire's aid in her homeland of Duskwood. Upon liberating the cemetery from a rogue cultist group, Philiope gave Claire the opportunity to rename and command from the small, yet cozy chapel. A year passed, and a great war was waged against the cultists. As the war was thought to be over, Philiope Ladimore rose to Bishop of the Alterac. Upon Claire's undying devotion towards Ladimore's cause, the Bishop would grant Claire the supplies needed to erect a massive abbey so that Claire could train her own battle-clerics. Calling on a few favors, and funneling her own fortune into the construction, Claire built high, stone walls surrounding the place of holy worship. Shalla'tor Garrison was built so that Claire could protect Duskwood from domestic and foreign threats while Bishop Ladimore tended to her proper duties elsewhere. A month after the garrison was constructed, a vicious siege was made against Claire, now an abbess. The remnants of the cultists they have fought for a year arrived at Claire's doorstep, awaiting to take everything from the woman. The siege failed, however, and Claire's victory over the cultists, alongside help from her allies from The Citrine Eagle, was heard throughout the land. Claire now uses the garrison as a major trading hub, to aid Duskwood in maintaining a proper economy. She sees this as a way to heal the land, and to boost morale. Yet if war ever comes to Duskwood again, the poor fools will be faced with heavy adversity from Claire and her newly founded allies. Claire's Journey to the Northern Eastern Kingdoms (Resolved) Claire, wanting to see the rest of the Eastern Kingdoms, tagged along with her brother on a road trip. This bonded the two perfectly, until they noticed a sin'dorei band of thieves tracking their every movement. The duo, after killing some of the thieves, managed to reach the Western Plaguelands before the band's leader appeared before them. Their leader, a sin'dorei knifethrower, would attack the two. After meeting Claire's bladed staff and Toulouse's spiked gloves, the woman vanished. Toulouse confessed of his time aiding their sin'dorei cartel towards Claire. He also told her that the cartel doesn't smile lightly towards deserters. Claire, fearing for her brother's life, would help Toulouse track down the cartel members and kill them. When they arrived at their stronghold in the Ghostlands after sneaking their way by the grand elven gates, they met up with the leader after Toulouse was able to convince the guards to let them pass. They were escorted to an elegant, mutliple-leveled terrace. After a failed negotiation, combat ensued with the leader. While the head-honcho proved to be a worthy opponent, she stabbed Toulouse, infuriating Claire beyond measure. Claire rushed the woman, jabbing her in the stomach with her bladed staff, sending her flying off the second level of the terrace, landing hard on the first. The priestess, still raging with bloodlust, leaped down after her. Toulouse followed as well, as the leader managed a hit on Claire with one of her darts. Claire's brother, with all his strength, rushed the woman, slamming her face into the ground while stabbing her with his boot knife. He lightly pushed the now, almost-dead leader, off the terrace as her body soared down, soon crashing upon the rocky shore below. The two used their teleportation stones to leave the wretched north behind them, severing the dangerous ties with the cartel for good. Duskwood Restoration (Resolved) Claire, who has already made a good impression on the order's only ordained priestess, Mother Philiope Ladimore, discovered of the mother's plight in her homeland of Duskwood. This plight, being a complete overtake of most of the holdings by cultists. First, the duo would secure a chapel, making Claire the commander. She would name the settlement Shalla'tor Chapel, after an ancient highborne blade. Shalla'tor, an old Darnassian word, would mean "Shadow Render" in the common tongue. After securing a foothold in the cursed woods, the two, alongside Claire's new friend and ally, Commander Pamela Malgorne, secured another holding deep within the forest. Pamela was the current commander of Morgan's Militia. The woods would be a bit safer by this point, yet Raven Hill still remained uncharted by the two. Claire called for Mother Ladimore to arrive at Shalla'tor chapel a month later, telling her of a dark feeling radiating from the massive graveyard. The duo arrived, quickly dispatching around ten cultists before entering the dreaded catacombs alongside Claire's brother, Toulouse. After fighting their way through hordes of undead and necromancers, the three were consumed by a large plume of black smoke. When the smoke dissipated, Claire and Philiope were left unharmed, yet Toulouse disappeared. Claire was thrown into a fit of rage, as she was soon calmed by Philiope. The wise mother warned Claire that if they would venture alone into the catacombs, they would all be die. Patience is what had to take over Claire, patience and bloodlust. She immediately sought out the sentinels of Darnassus, swaying a commander that the woman knew personally, to gift her thirty sentinels to aid her in rescuing her brother. Mother Ladimore rallied her troops and fellow eagles as well to help. When the army arrived back at Raven Hill, Claire's face was red with rage and hatred. She remained silent, killing off undead and necromancers one by one with her fellow eagles and sentinels. When the group fought their way into Toulouse's holding chambers, they all were almost obliterated by the lich holding Claire's brother hostage. Claire, almost defeated herself, rose quickly, splitting apart the lich with her chained sickles. An eagle mage quickly transported the group to Talongrab. While the eagles did put a dent in the numbers of the cultists, they still remain active and crazed as ever. Claire and Mother Ladimore still plot for their downfall, at any cost. Highlord Zaria herself is now lending her aid towards the Duskwood cause, in search of a powerful holy artifact to end the cultists' reign. In the meanwhile, Claire's mentor, Velinah Moonwhisper, appeared in the Eastern Kingdoms after the news of her sisters' slaughter in the catacombs. The sentinel commander plans to decimate the whole of Raven Hill with powerful, highborne arcane runes. Claire, Mother Ladimore, Velinah, and Highlord Zaria Blackmoore are apart of the plans to decimate the threat with one foul swoop. The planning continued with the group, as Leah Beaumont and Mother Ladimore's squire aided Claire and Velinan in their distraction. The distraction, that was necessary to lure most of the cultists away from Raven Hill long enough for Velinah to place the runes, went marvelously. They retook two major holdings from the cultists, luring them away from Raven Hill for a time. Velinah returned to Raven Hill, planting the runes for the destruction of the cultists. At Shalla'tor Chapel, a crazed woman by the name of Eve Lucroux came forth, revealing the supposed leader of the Duskwood cultist coalition. After many encounters with the Queen-claimaint, Claire was eventually captured, taken deep into the catacombs of Raven Hill for intense interrogation, she did not betray her allies however. On Philiope's side, she found that there was not one group of cultists, but two. Old God cultists and Burning Legion cultists waged a cold war within Raven Hill. As the Queen-claimant was the leader of the Old God cultists, Count Sineras Felblood was the leader of the Burning Legion cultists. Sineras felt as though the legion invasion in the broken isles gave him the right to crown himself leader of all cultists in the area. The count would corrupt the Twlight Grove of Duskwood, attempting to gain a new, powerful ally in the form of the Emerald Nightmare. A wicked, cursed Fel sword was stuck into the barrow dens underneath the grand tree inside the grove. Sineras and Eve clashed, and soon, Eve was under custody after a swift political coup aided by Philiope Ladimore herself. Eve was eventually killed as she was tricked into venturing through a portal to a false sense of safety, then executed by Philiope. A plot twist occured as Claire was liberated from her holdings, she held aloft the dagger that Eve carried on her person, an almost living being. Xi'Tul, the dagger called itself. It was cursed, and after months of prying into Claire's tortured mind, the priestess gave in. Everything began to make sense to the protectors of Duskwood, Xi'Tul pulled the strings of everything around them. Eve becoming egotistical enough to began a civil war among the cultists, stirring up even more chaos among Duskwood's already war-ravaged land. It was all from the dagger's dark whispers, and now the same whispers have Claire strangled. A dire plot unfolded, Xi'Tul means to use Claire to insert itself into the grand tree inside the Twilight Grove which is already fel corrupted from Sineras. If Xi'Tul -was- successful, the two magics would've caused a massive explosion, ripping throughout Duskwood through the tree's massive root system. This was Xi'Tul's endgame, and thankfully it was stopped. Sineras discovered this plan as well, defending the entrance to the barrow dens with his life. He was killed by Philiope, Velinah, and a newly allied druid, Tibera. As Claire, under the influence of Xi'Tul, arrived to the barrow dens, the cursed dagger was dispatched and destroyed by the intense power of Elune's moonlight. With most of the cultists in the area dead, and Claire liberated once more, the defenders of Duskwood looked to the future with pride. Progress as a Priest of the Holy Light (Resolved) In Claire's mind, helping wherever she can in the world means that it is crucial some sort of honorable position amongst the group she is currently aiding. After a few short months of testing from Philiope Ladimore and Zaria Blackmoore, she became a Sister of The Citrine Eagle. Claire, feeling shameful about feigning interest in the church's doctrine, sought out the highlord to discuss matters about her lying. The highlord, surprisingly, talked at lengths about how much she adored Claire as well as how inspiring she was to their army. She would soon have a meeting with the head priests of the order, to discuss her future within the eagles. As Claire's Duskwood involvement grew more dire, she decided to part ways with the eagles for a short period. After months of warfare inside Duskwood, the bulk of the cultists were slaughtered, and Claire returned to Talongrab to only hear of Philiope Ladimore's ascension to Bishop of The Citrine Conclave. Claire and the Bishop-to-be worked together for almost a year attempting to save Philiope's homeland. Hearing this news, Claire was overwhelmingly excited to what this alliance will bring forth. A day after Philiope's ordination, Claire was appointed Abbess of Shalla'tor Abbey, a chapel under renovation in Duskwood that Claire commanded from during the cultist uprising. For the Alterac, Claire would test new acolytes' knowledge of the three virtues through varying trials. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Priests Category:The Citrine Eagle